Superman (The Dark Knight Returns)
Superman is a main character in the DC title The Dark Knight Returns, as well as other titles in Earth-31, also known as the Millerverse. Background Superman and Batman had been friends for years, but they knew that if either stepped out of line, they would come into conflict. Batman fully accepted this challenge as he once again stepped into crimefighting. Superman was working with the government in an overseas war against the Soviet Union on the island nation Corto Maltese. Despite his best efforts, the Soviet unleashed their powerful ballistic missile, the Coldbringer. The Coldbringer brought nuclear winter and nearly killed Superman due to his weaknesses, although he found sunlight and was restored to full health. Superman and the government then enforced martial law on Gotham City to take it back from the Sons of Batman, the mutants, and the Caped Crusader himself. Although the conflict seemingly ended with his death, Bruce Wayne continued crimefighting in an underground hideout. Years later, Batman stepped out of line once more. This enraged Superman. It would appear that they would once again become enemies. This time, despite previously being a tool of the government, now Superman was a tool of Brainiac and Lex Luthor, who used the bottled city of Kandor to force Superman to do their bidding. Superman accepts his duties reluctantly, but still loves the Earth and wishes for Batman to stop his disruptive actions. Stats Attack Potency: Planet Level, (Helped fight Monarch alongside other Supermen. Comparable to Superman (Red Son). Destroyed a meteor that would have wiped out all life on Earth) possibly higher Speed: At least FTL+, (Comparable to Superman (Red Son). Can keep up with the Atom, who can ride on radio waves. Should compare to Hal Jordan, who can travel across star systems regularly) possibly higher Durability: Planet Level, (Survived the Soviet Union's Coldbringer, which only damaged him due to depriving him of sunlight and harming the electromagnetic field of Earth) possibly higher Hax: Ice Manipulation, Flight Intelligence: Above Average (Superman is somewhat knowledgeable, but Batman has noted multiple times that it is not his intelligence that he was known for) Stamina: Very High (Superior to Batman, his only limits appear to be due to age) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Heat Vision' *'Enhanced Senses' *'Electromagnetic Vision' *'Flight' *'Superhuman Physical Characteristics' *'Ice Manipulation' *'Breath Attack' Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Lifted a tank in his first appearance *Threw the Coldbringer off-course easily *Destroyed a meteor that would destroy all life on Earth on his own *Defeated a heavily armored Batman while holding back, and this Batman had time to prepare and also made armors specifically to counter him *Fought Monarch, a powerful machine apparently capable of destroying many parallel Earths *Fought Brainiac, who could blow up half of Metropolis with a casual attack Speed/Reactions *Threw a bomb many miles off-course in seconds *Apparently capable of avoiding many missiles being fired at him at once *Caught an arrow from Green Arrow that was fired at him while he was fighting Batman *Flew across the ocean to engage in war with the Soviets *Regularly flies into space to go to Justice League Headquarters *Kept up with the Atom, who can ride on electromagnetic waves *Should be comparable to Hal Jordan, who can fly across star systems with ease *Can catch a falling Batman from falling to his death *Easily flies across the Arctic with Wonder Woman while conversing *Could fly above the clouds even at his weakest Durability/Endurance *Could survive several missiles being fired at him at once *Survived many attacks from Batman even after he was weakened **Batman apparently had the electrical power of all of Gotham City on his side, as well as tanks *Survived the entirety of the Coldbringer missile, which was capable of causing nuclear winter and had an EMP so intense it could cause severe damage to the electromagnetic field *Lived through a beating from a great variety of heroes who were specifically trying to exploit his weaknesses *Was struck by lightning through the chest while severely weakened and was overall fine Skill/Intelligence *Has fought with and conspired with Batman a few times *Has experience on the Justice League *Batman summarizes that overall intelligence was not his specialty Weaknesses *Still weak to Kryptonite in this continuity *He holds a vulnerability to magic as well *Weaker due to age *If he lacks solar radiation, he will become progressively weaker *Intelligence is not Superman's best aspect Sources *Kal-El (Earth-31) on DC Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Planet Level Category:DC Comics Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Heroes Category:Faster than Light+ Category:Supermen Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Aliens